


A Flip Zimmerman Romance

by eclairz1



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclairz1/pseuds/eclairz1
Summary: A romantic and sexy story about how Flip Zimmerman fell in love written to SMUT prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Don’t kink shame me Officer.**  
  
Flip and Ron poured over the Klan files, it was almost the middle of the day and Flip’s stomach growled loudly announcing that it was ready for a mid-day meal. Ron looked over and raised an eyebrow at him.

Ron talked with the president of the Colorado Springs chapter, Walter Breachway, on the phone pretending to be a white man who hated all the other races and now they had to train Flip to sound the way he did on the phone and go in and pretend to be Ron. They made detailed notes about was talked about on the phone and the kind of things that the Klansmen would like to hear but somehow Flip seemed uneasy. Ron understood why, he would feel the same if he had to infiltrate a group of racist, hate-filled, gun-toting men who seemed to be bent on breaking the law and getting away with it.

Ron felt anxious knowing that Flip was not a hundred percent sure that they could pull this off, knowing that his actions could directly impact Flip’s life. The phone call had been a whim but now, this was turning into their reality. Ron was ready to expose the plans of the Klan but he didn’t know what the price of this operation would be.

He glanced sideways at Flip and Jimmy, reading over the files, bent over their tables and let the sound of the pages turning, phones ringing and other mundane office noises comfort him for a second. The door to the Intelligence office opened loudly, Ron jumped in his chair as he looked around, Sergeant Trapp walked in with a great big smile on his face. He held the door open for someone else. Ron craned his neck to catch a glimpse of the person following Trapp. A slow smile bloomed as he saw the woman walking in. She was maybe in her mid to late twenties, her entire appearance seemed to be a struggle between trying to look older while she looked naturally whimsical. She was tall for a woman, long torso and legs were covered in a simple cotton dress that hugged her waist and ended below her knees. His eyes roamed upwards, the curve of her chest was soft and rose and fell with each breath, her skin exposed at the nape of her neck was dark, a terracotta brown that glowed with warm undertones. He knew he was staring but he didn’t care. People with skin tones like this didn’t live in Colorado Springs. He was intrigued. He couldn’t place her ethnicity, she definitely wasn’t white, whatever she was he bet there were a dozen slurs that she would be called in this part of the country.

Her face was not what most people in this country would imagine when they described pretty, but if you saw her, you would want to look more. A full mouth with dark lips, covered in a plum shaded lipstick, a long nose, and the eyes. Boy, those eyes, dark, obsidian, almost black, wide and playful stared right back at him, her hair was dark black, thick, wavy, falling in natural curls with a mind of its own till her waist.

Her clothes screamed professionalism but her face and eyes said mischief all the way. She smiled at him, quick and easy. Trapp cleared his throat as he stopped in front of their desks. Flip and Jimmy and looked up and stilled as they saw her.

“This is Lola, she is a graduate student at the University. She has a special interest in criminal psychology and I thought she could help out with your investigation.” Trapp looked from Lola to the three seated men, the expression on his face open and friendly.

Ron looked at Flip and Jimmy who were just staring at her. She approached Ron, closest to her with an extended palm, he stood up immediately, and shook her warm, soft hand and introduced himself. He waited for Flip and Jimmy to do the same when nothing happened, he hastily introduced them, wondering what the deal was.

Flip stared at the woman in front of them, they didn’t need help, they had three men right here. He was pissed off but didn’t care to express that now. Not when she was staring at them with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. He wasn’t going to say no to anything when she was looking at him like that.

Trapp walked out without a second look and Flip watched Ron show the woman around the office, and pretended not to listen to their conversation as Ron explained the case to her.

“So, you understand the need for keeping all of this confidential right?” Ron asked her.

“Of course, I’m sure you can tell by looking at me that someone who looks like me cannot take something like this lightly.” She replied earnestly.

Her eyes almost popped out when she learned what they were going to do. He felt her stare at him. He turned slightly even though he didn’t want to. He fought the urge to look at her till the last second and nursed his resolve as it gave up and his eyes met hers.

“So, you are going to pretend to be Ron?” She asked, her full lips pulling into that easy smile again.

He tried to hold his smile back but couldn’t. Dammit.

“Yeah, it’s going to be an adventure of a lifetime.” He replied with a smile. Humor shining in his eyes as he watched her smile roll into a full-bodied laugh.

He watched her, incessantly, as they spent the rest of the day together, poring over details, and figuring out the final plans. When Ron pushed his chair back announced that he was ready to home, Lola stood up as well. He admired her quiet insight into the workings of cults and criminal organizations, she obviously was intelligent and clever. Her jokes were funny and light. He felt a sliver of disappointment as he realized that their time together for today was over.

He was going to go home to an empty house and eat alone, out of a can or a frozen casserole most probably. He groaned as he thought about it.

The groan caught Lola’s attention, she understood how it felt, to go home after a long, hard day and have nothing to look forward to. She had great friends and a roommate but they were all busy with their own coursework.

“Umm, do you guys want to come over for a beer? I can buy since I’m new!” She really enjoyed the time she had spent at the office, she had expected to be ignored but was pleasantly surprised to spend time with Ron, Jimmy and mostly Flip. He was quiet but something told her that he wouldn’t always be this way. He was funny, animated, took his job very seriously and added to her understanding that this team was special. She had her run-ins with some of the other cops in Colorado Springs and she sure couldn’t say the same about them.

Ron was the first to nod, then Flip and Jimmy smiled at her too. She gave them the directions to her house that wasn’t too far from here.

“Do you need a ride?” Flip asked casually.

“Umm, yeah! I actually just walked. A ride would be great.” she wondered how he knew, then remembered that he was a cop he was probably very observant.

 

* * *

 

A beer each had turned into four rounds. The day had been emotionally grueling for most of them, and none of them were ready to stop the loud and funny discussion that raged on in Lola’s dining room. The large house was decorated in the open and airy way. Warm colors filled the space that was obviously home to women. Lola mentioned that her roommate was out of town on a road trip and had pulled out beers from the fridge and food overflowed on the table.

Flip watcher her from across the dining table as she threw her head back and laughed more. He enjoyed watching her, her intelligent mind and mischievous eyes were enchanting. The conversation had somehow turned to the night Ron had gone to see Kwame Ture. Lola mentioned that she had heard of him and his ideas. Her eyes shined as Jimmy told her how Ron got a date out of it.

She teased Ron mercilessly about mixing business and pleasure and how he was dangerous, first because he was a cop and second because he was smooth with the ladies, landing a date with the president of the black student’s union at an event that she was hosting!

Ron’s eyes got serious as he talked about how Patrice didn’t know that he was a Cop.

“Are you sure that it’s a good idea not to tell her? She’s going to be mad when she finds out and you might be standing between her and her police officer sex fantasies with handcuffs and uniforms” Lola clamped her mouth shut the moment she heard herself say sex fantasies. She had forgotten that she was new to this group and more importantly, they were people she had to work with for the next couple of months.

Flip snorted some of his beer as he tried to reanalyze what she had said, he looked at her and confirmed that he heard right when she laughed nervously instead of meeting his eyes head on.

“What did you say?” he asked his voice gruffer than he wanted it to be.

“Nothing” She laughed louder now, her mischievous eyes lighting up and smile widening, “Don’t Kink shame me Officer Zimmerman” she whispered looking straight into his eyes.


	2. I think that's the first time I’ve heard you moan…it was like a fucking melody.

They had two days, two days before Flip went to the first in-person meeting with the Klansman that Ron had been talking with on the phone. The team prepared with diligence, they looked up the name that the guy on the phone had given Ron, the bar he asked Ron to meet him at, went over the transcripts of their conversations over and over again, debated on what the contingency plans would be, how to get Flip out of there if anything went wrong, best and worst outcomes.

The hours were grueling and demanding, they often didn’t stop for long, even when they took breaks. The team worked from early in the morning to late into the night. The conversations were peppered with humor and were always interesting, food was shared and Coffee flowed like a river. Ron was funny and level-headed, a little too invested in the case but it was hard not to be. They bonded well, over the anxiety, ambition, hunger, lack of sleep and tiring hours. It felt like they had always known each other like this wasn’t new.

Lola felt exhausted from just doing all the research and thinking, she couldn’t imagine how Flip felt. He was hard to read, complex because he swung from being serious, guarded and private to friendly, funny and suddenly opening up when you least expected it. She stared at him, lost in her analysis of him, the dark hair that wove around his head, wild and crazy, the expressive eyes, the long nose, and the fullest lips she had ever seen on a man. He wore warm, comfortable flannel plaid shirts with jeans that highlighted his broad shoulders, and long, muscled legs. He was attractive, to say the least. Lola tried to not to think about that. She was here with a purpose and being able to work on this case was an absolute treat, the fact that the officer working the case was a complete dreamboat was just an added bonus.

She forced herself to drag her eyes away from him and refocus on her task. Reading and re-reading the local files for any details she missed on Walter. The decision that Lola wouldn’t go with Ron and Jimmy was not her favorite, but she was a researcher, not a cop. She would only be a burden and a liability without the proper training. She would have to wait till the next day to know what happened but Ron promised to call her if something went wrong.

She looked at the clock and realized that it was time to get going. She motioned to Jimmy and they silently rose to bring in the mic and tape system. The team was quiet now, minds occupied by the impending events of the night.

They were in a small room, the door closed, each lost in their own thoughts until Jimmy made a joke and broke the tension. Lola walked up to the Flip who was sitting on the desk with the mic and a piece of tape in her hand. He looked up slowly, surprised to see her in front of him. Their eyes locked, as he slowly unbuttoned his red flannel. She looked at him with renewed interest as she stepped even closer, she could smell the clean smell of aftershave, and the oil that he used to tend to his gun holster that was now on the table. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of the man who she tried not to be attracted to. When she opened her eyes, she noted that he was looking at her with equal interest.

He peeled off the shirt off of his back and sat on the table in his undershirt without moving. She put her hand flat on his chest as an anchor and started sticking the mic to his chest. The board muscles under her palm tempted her to move her hand, touch him more, explore his expansive chest and shoulders but she took a deep breath to steady herself. Her mind screaming at her to act nonchalant even though her body wanted more.

She suddenly remembered all the times his fingers lingered on hers as they passed papers and files, how he looked at her every day when she came in and always talked to her immediately when he noticed another officer looking at her, how he had asked every day if she needed a ride home and dropped her home when she said yes. The funny jokes he made as they worked together and the seriousness in his work when he focused on it. She suddenly felt scared. Scared for him. Her fingers brushed the attached mic and his chest one more time even as she told herself to stop touching him.

Their eyes met again. Fear bloomed in her. What if something happened to him tonight? Something happened to him before she could see if they had a chance. Oh no. In a rush, she realized that she had a crush on Flip and never acted on it and now he was going to walk out of this room on an undercover operation infiltrating a group of dangerous people.

Lola took several steps back as she slowed her thoughts and tried to figure out a way to do something without giving too much away. The team broke up after a quick discussion and reiteration of the plans.

Ron left to load up the covert listening system into his car, Flip walked to the door, trying not to think of her warm and soft fingers brushing over his shirt for that little extra second that seemed too short to him. He tried to still his thoughts, a cold numb feeling taking over him as he knew that the next few hours depended on him being collected and in control.

“Flip?” her voice cut through his thoughts. He turned around wishing he could say something to her. He wanted to talk to her a little more, ask her out maybe? Hell, he didn’t have time to date, between leading investigations for the intelligence team and remembering to feed himself, he never really cared for relationships with women. He had sex with a girl who was a waitress at a local pub once in a while but that was just sex. No strings attached. Lola’s bold humor, loud laughs, big dark eyes and curvaceous body with her long legs made him want to touch her and see her more.

“Do you want to get some Coffee and Donuts sometime? Just you and me?” She asked looking a little unsure of herself.

“Coffee and Donuts?” Say yes, not ask questions his mind screamed at him as the words left his mouth.

“I heard rumors that it was the preferred cuisine” She smirked at him.

He burst out laughing. He opened his mouth to respond, mildly surprised that she had asked him out but loving that she had. He was always direct about his thoughts and appreciated the same from other people.

Jimmy cut in. “Maybe not the best idea to be seen with someone who looks like you while he tries to join the Klan?” He said it in a friendly tone but Lola’s face dropped. For a second a different Lola came to surface. Eyes filled with pain and lips trembling as her teeth bit down, her face crumpled. Then just as quickly a carefully doctored mask replaced the raw emotion Flip witnessed. A new smile, tight and without the ease of her usual smile stretched on her face. She nodded.

“Of course.” it was barely a whisper but she turned away before Flip could say anything.

“Best of luck boys! I’ll see you tomorrow” she announced cheerily as she walked out of the room.

Flip cursed under her breath, this wasn’t the right time for this but he hated the glimpse of pain that he saw her face.

 

He hadn’t ever thought about how the color of a woman’s skin could dictate who she could be with. He shook his head as he felt a sliver of the pain she felt.

* * *

 

Flip let out a long sigh, he was in his truck driving back home, the joining form for the KKK nestled in the pocket of his jeans and d it felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. He was giving that damn thing to Ron the first chance he got the next morning. The whole encounter shook Flip, he worked with the gory and the gruesome on a day to day basis but never encountered so much hate in one night. He felt drained, the beers he drank in the bar with those racist assholes did nothing to calm his mind or heart. Suddenly he felt a huge weight settle on his chest, he couldn’t shake it off or let it go. He was wound up too tight, emotions flooded his mind, something that seldom happened. The slurs, the cruelty, the hate for people, people like Ron, people like Lola and most surprisingly people like him.

Lola! He replayed what happened at the station in his mind, her face, dammit. He took a different turn, swerving off the path to his ranch-style house in a more secluded part of the town. He drove the rest of the way lost in his thoughts and only realized what he was doing as he rang the doorbell.

A white woman with short brown hair and a friendly face opened the door almost immediately, she looked at him quizzically.

He felt stupider by the minute, he didn’t even know what time it was.

“Umm, I’m here for Lola?” he asked uncertainly of what was happening.

The door opened wider and the woman turned around and walked into the house, not waiting for him to follow.

“Are you the guy she works with?” She asked voice pleasant.

He nodded not knowing what to say.

“Lola’s upstairs in her bedroom” she walked away towards the kitchen, sizzling sounds filled the air as an aroma freshly cooked food wafted through the open doorway.

Flip looked around for the stairs, feeling more and more stupid. He scaled the short flight of stairs two at a time and looked up and down the landing, soft music played from one of the rooms that had its door half open. He felt an odd thrill of excitement, more excited than anything he felt lately and knocked as the voice of Aretha Franklin flowed from the room.

“Come in” Lola yelled over the music.

He entered wishing he had said something more to make sure she knew it was him. Well too late now.

There was a burst of color that was everywhere in her room, posters, plants, Knick-knacks, and books covered the surfaces and a queen bed with colorful bedding sat against the wall and Lola was laying down in the middle of it with a book in front of her. The pastel-colored cotton nightgown contrasted beautifully with her deep skin tone, her hair was flowing down to touch the sheets and her eyes were focused on the page.

“Is dinner ready?" She mumbled. When she didn’t get an answer, she looked up and gasped as surprise filled her eyes. She jumped off the bed and grabbed a robe that was hanging off the wall on the hook and quickly draped it around her curvy body and fastened it.

Flip just stood still, watching, not knowing what to say, he had come because he was emotionally drained after the events of the night. He wanted to be with her, laugh at her clever jokes and take his mind off of work. That’s what he told himself. Looking at her bare long legs, he could think of a hundred other reasons why he was in her bedroom.

“Hey” he murmured trying to figure out what to say.

She moved to him, with long strides, “Hey, is everything okay? Are you okay?” her concern overwhelmed him, after blocking all his feeling for most of the night, emotions came at him like angry swirls of hot water barraging a dam wall. He broke, face filling with emotion as he stepped into her path. She hugged him and it felt natural. He sunk into it, letting her warm soft body comfort him. Her hands reached around him and rested on his back. She stood still letting him regain control of himself. He could smell her now, a clean, fresh citrusy scent that infiltrated his senses. He buried his head in her hair.

“Yeah, I just wanted to come to see you,” he told her, hoping that it would be enough.

She nodded understanding. It would be a lie to say that she hadn’t been thinking about him.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I was going to say yes. To the coffee and donuts”

She pulled back from the hug and moved away, he missed her instantly.

“Maybe it's not a good idea, you heard what Jimmy said” she added the last part looking away from him.

“Since when did you let a middle-aged white man tell you what to do?” the humor in his voice making Lola laugh.

“I would hate for anything bad to happen to you because of me.”

“That is my line. I’m the secretive cop”

She smiled at him, the walls she set up around her melting.

“Are you sure?” she still sounded a little unsure.

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask you out but am glad you asked first.”

“Why? Because you would never ask otherwise?” They both burst out laughing.

They went down to eat, Flip met Lola’s roommate, Roxie and enjoyed the simple pasta dinner with them. The conversation flowed, the women were educated, witty and funny. Flip found himself relaxed and at ease for the first time that night. They teased each other about the classes they took, their friends and the people in their lives.

Hours later when she walked him to the door, the harrowing events of the night seemed a little less scarring. They stood in the empty room, in dull light, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He knew he had to leave but didn’t want to leave and he couldn’t get his feet moving out of the door.

She suddenly seemed nervous as well, unable to think of words to fill this magical moment that stretched between them, when Flip leaned in, Lola reminded herself to breathe just as his warm lips touched hers. That was the last thought she had for the next several minutes.

Fireworks went off in Flip’s head as her soft lips molded to his, she was in his arms, he let his hands rest on her hips as he entwined himself in her smell, her hair, and her soft body. He kissed her slowly at first, exploring, her sweet taste flooded his senses and he needed more.

He pushed at her lips with his tongue and she opened her mouth for him, dipping her head back with a small mewl that zapped his body into hyperfocus. He explored every inch of her mouth languidly, with his tongue and lips. She moved in his arms, unable to stay still while this stallion of a man uncovered her inch by inch. Her responsiveness was the answer that he was looking for. He walked her back, not breaking the kiss, not letting her go until her back hit a wall.

He broke the kiss then, moving his lips to her jaw, kissing as he went down to her neck. She mewled again low and soft, he pulled back to see her eyes closed, lips parted, and trying to catch her breath.

He dragged his warm lips from her jaw to her neck and kissed and nibbled on her soft glowing skin as he moved down till he hit her collarbone. He couldn’t stop, not after he got her taste swimming in his head. He felt her arch against the wall for him, her face moving to the side to give him more room to find the treasures he knew only she would hold for him now. She didn’t know how to respond, no words formed in her head so she wrapped one leg around his hip. He loved it, loved how close to him she was, trapped between him and the hard wall, he moved his arm to help her wrap her other leg around his hips and just like that she was off the ground.

His hands fisted in her sides as he pinned her against him and explored her body, lips moving further and further south. Her fingers brushed her soft and supple breast and heard her gasp.

His lips, tongue, and teeth attacked her with renewed passion. She moaned soft and sensual, the feminine sound drove him crazy.

“I think that's the first time I’ve heard you moan…it was like a fucking melody.”


	3. Chapter 3

The case picked up momentum, Flip was going back to the Klan meetings and getting in deeper and deeper. The idea of the whole thing made Lola’s skin crawl, but she didn’t say anything especially knowing that Flip was starting to count on her. She was oddly surprised at how fast they were moving. When Flip came over a few days ago for the first time, it was a surprise, but they quickly had gotten used to each other’s company. She worked with the CSPD in the mornings, went to class or worked as a Teaching Assistant in the evening and saw Flip most nights of the week. He simply dropped by for dinner at her place. Roxie who hated all most all the guys Lola ever dated thought Flip was fantastic.

Flip was complicated, sometimes the walls were down, and raw thoughts and emotions were just out in the open but most of the times he was quiet, closed off and pensive. Lola was fine with that; complex emotions were her home ground and hobby. She was moody and emotional in her own way. Everyone knew about Flip’s reputation, he wasn’t the one for dating, so Lola was intrigued by whatever was happening between them.

He stared at her, not caring about who was watching for a second. She was bent over some reports, her long dark hair casually draping over her shoulder and flowing on to the table, mouth firm with concentration, it made him want to kiss her. Again. Every night this week Flip had seen Lola outside of work, sometimes with Ron and Jimmy, sometimes just to give her a ride home and sometimes he went over to her place for dinner and conversation.

She stood up as the clock chimed, “Ron? Are you sure you’re okay giving me a ride to work?”

“Yeah, I’m headed that way anyway.”

She wiggled her eyebrows at Ron, knowing that he was going to see Patrice on campus.

He wiggled his eyebrows back at her. He hadn’t missed the lingering touches, longing glances and secret kisses between her and Flip. They both burst out laughing.

 

* * *

Lola looked around the classroom, she was proctoring an exam for the class she worked as a TA for, she scanned rows of students for anyone who was trying to cheat or copy, her loose blouse and skirt outfit was more official than what she wore to the station, she made eye contact with John the other TA in class as she brushed her hand down her skirt, he smiled at her.

They convened at the side door of the class, the test would end in fifteen minutes, she was ready to go home and get off her feet and finally relax.

“Hey, you look tired” John wondered out loud. He always had a crush on Lola and was working up the nerve to ask her out.

“Been working a lot this week, I’m really excited for the weekend. I’m just going to sleep it all away.”

“Can I buy you a drink to start your weekend of relaxation after this test?”

Lola thought for a second, Flip was supposed to be at Felix’s house today, his first meeting with the other Klan members, he was going to come back with a long list of names and details for them to analyze on Monday. She was nervous about him being amid all them, by himself. He hadn’t mentioned whether she would get to see him tonight and she didn’t have his phone number. She was about to nod when John’s eyes widened at something behind her. She turned around to see Flip walking up to her, his shoulder holster missing but he looked just as powerful as always. Strong face, intense eyes, massive body and large hands. His stride purposeful and full of subtle menace. She was instantly attracted to him.

“Hey babe!” he kissed her cheek as he reached her. “Ready to go home?”

Lola smirked at him as she realized that he was clearly marking his territory, John smiled weakly at her before disappearing into the classroom to get the test wrapped up.

“Subtle, very subtle Zimmerman.”

“Can’t have my girl, stolen right under my nose. What kind of a reputation would that give me as an officer?” he whispered into her ear as she asked him to wait for ten minutes so that she could wrap up. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her curvy ass she walked away from him.

 

* * *

They were in her room, lounging on her bed after a full dinner.

“What happened at the meeting today?” she heard herself ask even though she promised herself that she would wait for him to tell her. She knew he wasn’t the sharing kind but usually she wasn’t the caring kind so who cares right she wondered.

Flip looked away for a minute, eyes scanning all the potted plants that littered her space, his words burst of out him in a gruff rush without too much thought. The adrenaline of the day, leaving him and causing him to sag as he relived the anxiety and how close he got to being killed. He remembered Felix’s crazy eyes as he waved his gun at him as he tried to get him to take the lie detector test. He shuddered involuntarily.

Lola didn’t ask him about how that made him feel, she knew he was Jewish, but he didn’t talk about it, she knew he didn’t need probing now, he needed comfort.

She moved with slow movements, reaching over him as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the mountain of pillows she kept on her bed, she kissed his forehead as she straddled him, her lips moved to eyes and kissed over his closed lids, his long nose was showered with soft kisses from her warm, pliant lips, she moved to his cheeks, kissing him on both sides of the face, she skipped his mouth as she moved down his jaw, unbuttoning his flannel shirt as she let her teeth graze the skin on his neck. When she reached his undershirt, she paused, gently pushing her hands under it from the hem, she felt his hard muscles move under her palms, she moved further up reaching his wide pecs, leaned in and nuzzled his neck as she continued her sensual exploration of his body.

Flip was dazed, she was comforting him, easing the harshness of his day away from him, making him feel things that he never felt. His mind didn’t form coherent thoughts as she kissed his neck and traced her fingers over his hard abdomen. He took her hands from his skin knowing that it would be hard to stop himself from wanting to explore every inch of her skin if he didn’t stop her ministrations now.

He traced her nerves, green under her mocha skin, from her small wrists down her forearm. She leaned in and cuddled into his chest. He stroked her hair and found himself kissing her hair as the tension finally drained out of his body, he looked at her, she was fast asleep in his arms, cuddling her face into his chest and arms around his neck. For the first time ever, Flip slept in a woman’s bed and didn’t make love to her.

 

* * *

When Flip saw Lola on Monday, he knew he was going to have trouble keeping his hands to himself much longer. He had tried to take it easy with her but the physical intimacy and more importantly the peaceful comfort and companionship she offered, the strength in her eyes and diligence in her work when it came to the case impressed him. He mulled over the thought.  _Flip Zimmerman- smitten._ It made him chuckle.

He had gone with the Klansmen to practice shooting on Sunday. Lola was making detailed lists of weapons they had and the ammo they used. She was now looking for the two new guys he had met at the practice session. Her most natural state aroused him, all the fucking time. Eyes tight in concentration, lip slightly parted, teeth biting down on the left corner of her plump berry lips that tasted like honey, curvy body arching in her chair as her feet, shoes kicked off, bare. He knew he shouldn’t bother her, but his sudden erection was punching against his jeans. He thought about all the cold showers he had been taking, jerking off like a teenager as he imagined her hands on his cock. Her on all fours on his bed, he groaned out loud, he wasn’t helping himself. She caught his eye, startled by the sound he made. Low and feral.

“I have more names for you, come down to the files room.” It wasn’t a question.

She followed him, amused by his antics. The Files Room was empty, it was lunchtime, he walked to the back of the room, and moved with the grace of a predator, sure of his strengths and mind as he stalked her, making her walk backward until she was flush against the wall. His large body stepping in so close to her as she realized that he trapped her against him.

He looked incredibly sexy, large shoulders heaving, dark gaze locked on her, eyes raking up and down her body clad in a fit and flare cotton dress. She bit her lip, unable to contain her excitement, he moved even closer, fingers reaching her soft warm lip where her teeth bit down.

“I’ve been watching you all morning.”

“I know” she smirked at him

“You need to stop biting your lip like that. Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?” he tugged her lip free as he growled out the last part. “Half of the station is eye fucking you.”

“Not my problem. I’m just here to do my job.”

“Well, it’s definitely becoming my problem.” His voice was gravel as he attacked her lips with his. Forcing her to open to him, tongue invading her mouth as she gasped.

He lifted her up easily, removing all space between their bodies as her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands fisted in her hair as he deepened the kiss. He wished there was some way he could tell the world to never look at her again. That she was his. His sudden possessiveness didn’t surprise him, he never liked to share what he truly cared about. He just didn’t realize how much he cared about her.

His lips latched onto a soft spot on her neck under the collar of her dress, sucking, he knew it was wrong to mark her, that he should ask her but when she moaned his name in her soft voice, he lost the little control he had.

She gripped his shoulders, using the holster for grip as his hands kneaded her breast, her body flew off the wall in an arch, leaning into his expert fingers as her need for him pooled between her legs. God, she wanted this delicious man.

“When you are done with her? Send her to me. I could use some of her as well.” Lander’s voice crept like a dirty, revolting snake in the darkness.

Lola froze in Flip’s arms, body stiff, Flip whipped his head around, blocking her from Lander’s roving eyes.

Flip’s voice took a new tone that Lola had never heard before. It was barely above a whisper but undoubtedly lethal.

“Talk about her or to her one more time Landers. One more time and you won’t see the day of light ever again.”

“Flip? So fucking concerned about a plaything? Didn’t anyone teach you to share?”

Flip snarled, lips pulling back to bare his teeth.

“Don’t fuck with me. I’m not going to warn you again.”

He let his shoulders relax as Landers walked out muttering something under his breath.

Flip turned around to see the tears in Lola’s eyes spill over.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**  

Flip cursed internally, he forgot all his stresses and frustrations of his work as he stared at the woman in his arms. Her eyes cast down, tears spilled out, creating rivulets of pain down her face, the same face that he drew so much comfort, happiness, and love from.  _Love._  He shook his head  _you’ve known her for a week Zimmerman_  he told himself as he cleared his thoughts.  

Her hands were still on his shoulders, instinctively he moved in closer to her, crushing her in a hug, she didn’t move, he kissed her hair and her temple slowly.  

“I’m sorry. I feel like an idiot for putting in this position. I should have known that there are still idiots out there who will assume things about you just because you are a woman. Let me make it up to you tonight? Come home with me? I have something I want to show you.” He said trying to distract her. 

He kissed her cheek as she nodded. His hands tightened around her as he put her down. His fingers slid down her soft skin to her wrists as he stepped aside, letting her step around him. He pulled her hand and grazed her knuckles with his lips as he let her hand go. He wasn’t the one for too many words but he wanted to show her that he cared and say that he was sorry.  

They went back upstairs and she didn’t make eye contact with him for the rest of the day. He was irritated beyond measure as he glared at the other detectives, silently warning them to not to talk to him or her about anything. He shot daggers at the clock on the wall, mentally berating it to tick faster. He wanted her alone. 

Time dragged by and he watched Lola complete her work with the same efficiency she did every day, if he didn’t know better he would have thought that she was okay but he saw the difference between the usually exuberant Lola to this solemn and quiet Lola. He was just like her, sometimes when things got bad, he hated to say anything about it.  

* * *

 

He drove them home in silence, wondering when the last time was when he had company over at his ranch-style house hidden in the outskirts of town in a patch of woods. He couldn’t remember.  _Lola was different, this whole situation was different_.  

He was suddenly nervous about what she would think about the place, he held his breath as she walked around his living room, looking at the rare pictures and Knick Knacks. It was the opposite of her place, masculine colors, clean efficiency and the bare minimum of things held together with wood and leather. It smelled like Flip, utterly manly and clean.  He took her hand and led her to the back door, a locked cabinet in the back of the kitchen held a trove of guns and ammo, he unlocked it and picked a couple of the guns with ease.  

“You’re going to kill me because I cried on you and got your shirt wet Zimmerman?” she teased him. 

He laughed out loud as he led her through the woods “No, I wanted to teach you how to shoot, I remember you complained about it the first night of our undercover work.”

He showed her the right stance and form and loaded a small handgun, hoping that the recoil of it wouldn’t be as bad as some of the larger guns. He often came out here at night and shot to practice, kill time or take out his frustration on a bunch of tin cans. He pointed at the target and nodded. She didn’t move. She hated the feeling of the cold metal in her arms and listened carefully as he explained the mechanism and safety features but something in her stopped her from firing it. The whole thing made her uncomfortable.  

He stepped in behind her, warm, broad chest against the thin cotton back of her dress. His arms came around her then, gripping the gun and her hands over it, she nestled back against his chest relishing the comfort, he angled his body with hers, moving her back into the right stance and eased his chin on to her shoulder and talked low in her ear. His voice was gruff and his breath on her neck was warm as it sent tingles down her back. She tried to focus but he was everywhere, all around her, easy, raw masculine strength coupled with the endearing personality. His smell, his touch, the way his body felt on hers all swirled in her head, making her feel light headed but making the fireworks in her head go off.  _If I had any chance of learning how to do this, it’s gone now. The only thing I have now is hoping that he doesn’t realize how much this is turning me on_ she thought. 

His fingers tightened around hers as he pushed her into shooting the target, the bullets hit the tin repeatedly as he helped empty round after round into it with ease and practice. Lola tried to still her mind as her rough calloused hands gripped her tightly and tried to concentrate but her body reacted to him instantly. If he sensed the change in her he didn’t acknowledge it. 

When he stepped away to pick up another handgun and shot quick and proficient shots that all hit the target, Lola reminded herself not to pant or drool.  

“Show off” she mumbled as she gave him the gun back on their walk back into the house. She realized how much she liked Phillip Zimmerman, but now she was captivated, body tight with need and missing the warmth they shared minutes ago. He tried to ignore his thoughts about her, trying to hide the raging erection under his jeans as he moved the flannel shirt around. The friction between their bodies was so delicious, he wanted to show off for her. If it meant that she would look at him the way she was now, he would strip shirtless and shoot guns all day.  

He crossed the living room floor to her, there was something in the way he moved, long, muscled legs, broad chest and shoulders in a panther-like grace. The power and control he exuded thrilled her, she enjoyed all the sides of Flip but this one, the quiet, intense-eyed Flip was the one that made her naughtiest dreams float into her mind. She wanted him now, she wanted to drive him crazy with need, tease him and make him beg for her. 

She pictured what he would look like shirtless, her hands on his bare skin as he loomed above her in bed.  

Flip looked up from the beers he was bringing over to Lola’s face and saw the intense desire that burned in her eyes. He saw her eyes rake over his body and her hand reached up to her neck, rubbing the soft skin there with the base of her palm and her lips parted slightly as her eyes settled on his chest.  

 **“Did you just look me up and down and then bite your lip?’ Cause if you did we’re having sex. Right now.”**  the low and menacing voice cut right through her thoughts, she dragged her obsidian eyes to his as she realized that she was caught with her hand in the candy jar, by Detective Zimmerman no less. 

She smiled at him, in that addictive way of hers, slow, lazy and utterly sensual, her eyes sparkling with that quiet mischief that she hid so well. His eyes tracked her, every small moment, she squealed and ran realizing that he was closing in on her, small giggles erupting from her full lips as she booked it through his house, he ran after her, relishing this instant gratification, knowing she wanted him the same way he wanted her, she was teasing him, baiting him and making him chase her. His long, muscled legs reached her in no time as she stopped not knowing which way to turn, he picked her up with ease even as she tried to wiggle out of his arms. His grip on her tightened. “No escape for you Lola. You are mine now.” His chest rumbled as he spoke, silently carrying her bridal style to his bed.

He laid her down on the mattress the white sheets contrasting beautifully with the mocha of her skin, her dark hair flared out on the pillow, she took deep, long breaths trying to calm herself as he moved to hover over her, denim-clad legs on either side of her body, he leaned for a kiss, his full lips were warm and incessant, they moved against hers with need and passion, she knew that he was getting utterly lost in her, not another thought ran in his head outside of his need for her. She hooked her legs around his waist as their bodies melted together, her hands around his neck as she kissed him back, she sucked on his lower lip first and then gently ran her tongue over her upper lip as she broke the kiss.

His eyes said everything she needed so she kissed him again, long fingers moving from his neck down to his chest as she unbuttoned his flannel shirt with urgency, she heard herself moan as his tongue moved into her mouth, when the last button came off after what seemed like ages of trying to get her fingers to work as he kissed her, she smiled against his lips. She pulled the shirt off his broad shoulders and hooked her fingers under the hem of his undershirt and dragged it over his chest. She laid back against the soft pillow and admired his thick muscled chest, broad pecs, rock-hard abs and thick neck, her eyes went to his face, her obvious gawking added to his need to be in her. He lifted his weight off of her to hold himself up with one arm as he inched her dress up, inch by inch over her soft smooth legs, caressed her hips as he exposed her black cotton underwear, the flat tummy, he was getting harder and harder as her dress reached her full breasts clad in an alluring black bra. The dress came off over her head and landed on the pile of clothes now pooling by the bed.

Sunlight streamed into his bedroom as he admired her soft, long and curvy body, he caught the nervous look in her eyes and moved immediately to comfort her, with his lips. He kissed her from her jaw down to her neck, moving with her collarbone and edged down to her breasts, his fingers unhooking the strap behind her, he drew off the piece of clothing from her chest and latched on to the soft skin of her breast, sucking as she bucked under him, she moaned low in her throat, eyes closed and fingers gripping the sheets tightly. He left a trail of angry red marks as he took his lips to her nipple as his other hand closed around her left breast, kneading the soft mound gently, his lips were anything but gentle as he sucked on her nipple, sharp teeth grazing her sensitive skin. The sounds that erupted from her drove him crazy as he tried to slow down but as he kissed the skin right under her breast and across her tummy, he gave her another love bite on the side of her waist, he wanted her to think of him, his rough hands now gripping her hips hard, his mouth closed over the sensitive skin of stomach, his long hair sending tingles down her skin. Every fucking time she looked at herself and saw these purple bruises that would bloom on her skin he wanted her to think of nothing but him.

His knee was wedged between her legs as he parted them, he drew a thick finger over her core, feeling how wet she was, soaking her underwear. A small patch of cloth was soaked wet, he rubbed on it, enthralled by her response to him, she was a soft, sensual dream in his arms, pinned under his body, and he wanted every inch of her to be his.

He spied the faint map of green veins running under the burnt caramel skin of her thighs and kissed along them as he reached her inner thighs, pushing her legs open with his large hands, she arched off of the bed, calling his name in a voice that went straight to his cock. The long, hard erection threatening to break out his jeans if he took much longer.

He rubbed his lips over her core through the cloth, she cried out loudly, the friction adding to her pleasure, he slowly used his fingers to get rid of the last barrier between her body and him and plunged into her softcore with her lips and tongue, the urgency in his actions driving her towards a tight, and blinding explosion of pleasure, each time Flip raked his tongue over her dripping center, she felt her body tighten, when he pushed at her small clit with his tongue, she felt her orgasm hit her and it dragged her with waves of extreme sensations rocked her and her thighs locked his face in, he didn’t stop licking at her core as she came in the most exquisite way.

“Flip, stop? Please? Too much. I need a break”

“Oh honey, when I am done with you, you will be sore for days, this is nothing” he smiled at her as his large calloused thumb pushed her now raw clit into her, her eyes opened instantly as she cried out, hands reaching his shoulders as her neatly clipped fingers latched onto his back.  

Flip adored how his rough hands added to her desire when he raked them over her center, when he pushed one finger into her tight core, she pulled him to her and kissed him again, he pulled his finger out and unbuttoned his jeans and added more clothes to the pile on the floor as he got naked. He lowered himself back over her, his large hard body covering her, his hands stroked her tender skin from shoulder to hip and then went to grip her rock hard erection and rub it over her soaked core, she mewled at the friction, the hardness of his body, his eyes locked on hers and something between them shifted, the urgent greed morphed into languid desire as she nodded at him. He angled the blunt tip of his cock against her tight opening and slowly pushed, keeping his eyes on her. Her eyes closed as she felt him slowly fill her, inch by inch, friction, warmth, girth driving her back onto haze that would build into an orgasm.

“Open your eyes Lola, open your eyes and watch your man take you for the first time. I want you to remember this moment forever”

Her eyes fluttered opened, hazy with need and pleasure, as he filled her completely with all his hard length finally, she gasped at how deliciously full this felt, how just having him inside her was enough to make her come but she tried to hold on to her building orgasm. Flip’s own constraints were now gone as he felt her tighten around him, her soft, wet core gripping his hard cock. He picked up a pace that he knew was brutal and unrelenting but couldn’t stop himself as he drove them both closer and closer to a mind-numbing orgasm. He felt her quiver around him, freed her lip from her teeth with his finger as he bit down on it and sucked at her lip with his. He nibbled on the soft lip as she came undone for him, orgasming again but this time around his cock, and he could feel every single second of it. Her legs trembled with the force of her orgasm and stilled only when he gripped her hips for her. He didn’t break his pace as her eyes closed and a smile bloomed on her lips, he increased the pace, his cock throbbing painfully almost as he pumped into her, and she moved in his arms, fingers raking over his back and drew his earlobe between her lips and nibbled gently adding a small dull pain to his ready to burst orgasm.

Flip seemed to come for ages, pumping with urgency, his hands gripped her ass tightly as he came in her, loud grunts interspersed with her name filled the air as he emptied himself into her.

He crushed his body to hers, pinning her to the mattress with his weight, his face next to hers on the pillow as they both caught their breath. He smiled. She was in his bed, naked, colors of the setting sun hit her body through the windows, her eyes were closed as she panted through her mouth, soft skin was glistening with red and purple patches on her chest, stomach and inner thighs marking her as his.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week flew by with Lola and Flip both trying to spend as much time together as possible. Between work, school and her TA job Lola found it hard to balance everything but every time she saw his dark eyes twinkle with the magic that she couldn’t get enough of, she didn’t care how tired she was or how late it was. She always made time for him just like he did for her. Flip came home late every day that week but he came home with food he picked up, some wine, or some flowers. Once they ate together, he picked her up, lifting her off her feet like a clockwork. Lola came to learn what kind of sex to expect by the way his mood fluctuated that day, she loved all the shades of Flip Zimmerman, from the romantic, slow, and lazy to the urgent, passionate and naughty. She enjoyed them all. She tried not to think too much about where this was going or what would happen now that the case they were working on was coming to an end and she would have to stop working with him on a day to day basis.

The date on the calendar that hung on his bedroom wall was circled red, the day for the induction into the KKK. Lola was beyond anxious, Flip finally opened up to her about the case a couple of days ago and she knew how he was so conflicted about everything he was and not knowing how to deal with the hatred for people he should identify with but couldn’t. He told her about how much Felix hated Patrice and how sadly relieved he was that none of the Klansmen met Lola.

She closed her eyes as she lay in his bed next to him and remembered the time when  _she was leaning against the headboard in her room with his large body nestled between her knees, his head resting on her chest as she stroked his hair. “It shouldn’t be this way, so much hatred.” his quiet voice struck a chord deep inside her. She knew the pain, as a woman of color walking in the streets of White America, she knew._

She was pulled back to the present when she felt him stirring next to her, his leg was flung over hers, they were both sleeping face down but half of his large body covered her back, warm and hard. He rubbed his beard against the sensitive skin at the back of her neck. Long fingers traced her spine from her neck to her ass. She turned away from him quickly, moving across the mattress till her feet hit the floor, she didn’t know how to hide the anxiety and fear from him, not when she was feeling so raw. She picked up her clothes off the ground and pulled on the clothes she had in a small overnight bag, trying to keep her mind busy as he got dressed.

She turned around when she heard the sounds of him moving around stopped, he stood in front of her in dress pants and a nice button down shirt, and he looked strikingly different from his usual plaid and jeans. She crossed the distance between them without much thought, taking his face in her soft hands she got up on her toes and kissed his face, again and again until she felt like she said everything she wanted to, but even then the tight knot in her chest didn’t let up, a dull ache in her heart didn’t allow her to stop touching him. She hugged him, crushing her soft body to his hard chest, pulling him to her with all her might, her fingers coiled in his hair. She didn’t want to say anything that would distract him or ruin his calm and calculated state of mind but she needed him to know that he had to come back home to her.

When she finally let him go feeling sheepish for her emotional display of feelings he nodded at her tacitly. He understood every word of what she said even though no words were traded.

He left without turning around as she mentally forced herself to go into the station to sit with Jimmy and monitor the radio for any incoming news from Flip or Ron.

* * *

Hours passed, and nothing. Lola’s mind wandered even as she held a textbook in front of her and tried to focus on studying for a test. Suddenly Ron’s voice crackled on the radio, something about apprehending a brown car, Lola jumped up and tried to figure out what was happening but no one knew. Dread settled in her chest. Where was Flip? No information about him came through. Not a word. A chill went down her spine as she reread the same words over and over again even though none of it made sense to her. She urged her mind to be still,  _Flip didn’t need a whiny worrier, he needed a strong set of arms and compassionate heart when he came back from this horrible day. If he came back from this horrible day._

Suddenly, she heard his voice in the corridor outside the office, her legs took off on their own accord. She raced through the rows of desks and chairs, not caring about the people around her when she laid her eyes on him, she ran ever harder, reaching him with her arms outstretched, pushing Jimmy out of the way with her body and threw her arms around his neck. He took a step back at the impact but dipped his head to her hair and smelled the clean fresh citrus smell and inhaled deeply. She moved her lips to where she heard his heartbeat the strongest and kissed him there over his clothes. His arms came around her as he felt the sweet gesture. They stood there for a couple of minutes not wanting to break the warm embrace.

“Hey Flip? If you wanted to get a mail order bride, couldn’t you get yourself someone of own kind?”

Lola blinked in surprise as she understood the implication of the words that were hurled at them, she peeled herself off of Flip missing the warmth instantly, and she turned around and stared at the tall man, the same one from the records room. Fury boiled under her skin, she had waited all day to see her man who had gone to hell and back and now this.

“Your kind of people are going extinct, his kind of people are busy getting lucky. So fuck off.” She whispered at him voice dripping with venom. The man recoiled from her words and voice. He turned away from them with a distasteful look on his face and muttered something about “bitches getting braver”. Flip lunged after him but Lola wrapped her arms his waist and yanked him back.

“He’s not worth it. Let’s go home? I want to go home with you” she smiled mischievously at him.

“I have to write a report about everything that happened today while the details are fresh in my mind.” He told her apologetically.

“I have some paper at home” she smiled wider rubbing her nose against his collarbone, her breasts hit his chest as he groaned and gave up.

* * *

Flip sat at the dining table in his house, trying to recall all the names and details of the day, Lola lay on the bed, naked, waiting for him to come to her, she had been waiting for him for about an hour, at some point, she started stripping her clothes off in anticipation but Flip hadn’t come to bed after dinner yet.

“Fliiiiip?” she sang his name out loud as she undulated on the mattress, arching her back and pulling blankets over her skin as the cold air licked her.

“Lola? Babe? Just let me finish this report and I swear I’ll go down on you until you cum at least three times.” He yelled back at her, his one-track mind focused on writing down everything he remembered.

The faint noise of feet padding over on the wooden floors made him smile to himself. His woman wanted him. The smile spread as her hands came around his neck and her nose disappeared in his hair. She moved to his side and straddled him, adding her weight to his as the chair creaked under them. In the dim dining room light, Flip’s eyes flew wide open at the site of his angel naked in his arms. She rubbed her ass sensually on to his erection that seemed to come alive instantly at her contact.

“I needed your help.”

“Hmm??” his voice was a gruff hmm as his lips found the soft skin of her neck, he arched her back with his hands as he trailed his lips down her body, her hands went straight to his back, soft tips pressing into him, urging him to her.

“I was getting cold” she whispered.

There was something about him being fully clothed and having her completely naked that drove him crazy. When his lips found her nipple, he latched onto the dark bud with a hunger that she didn’t know he felt. His hands splayed on her back as he dipped her further and further back until she was pushed against the table, locked between him and the hard surface, she moaned loudly as he suckled, his fingers rolled her other nipple and tugged on it. She jerked, her body almost flying off of his lap. He held her down and focused on the other nipple. He blew on it, breath warm and watched it tighten as she panted, locking his eyes on hers, he bit down gently with his sharp canine, barely grazing it as he drove her crazy.

His smirk grew as he noticed how much he got to her. She came alive in his arms every time he wanted her. It was a special production, soft, warm, sexy and sensual all for him, just for him.

His chest rumbled with a little growl of appreciation as he gripped her ass and hoisted her on the table while his free hand pushed all the files and papers to the carpet. He spread her legs open and ground his denim-clad hard and elongated length onto her already glistening core, she bucked right off the wooden surface as the delicious friction drove her into a delirium. He looked at her wide eyes,  _what could be more precious than this? His beautiful and strong woman, legs spread open on his dining table, moaning his name like it was a prayer?_

“Come on Lola, you know the rules, eyes open, watch me!” He growled at her as he sank into the chair and held her knees open for his hungry mouth.  His eyes rolled back the instant his lips hit her soft flesh, excitement-inducing a strange sense of urgency as he realized that this was a fucking privilege, no one else in this world would ever see her like this, except for him. She was his.

He licked slowly, tongue flat, brushing all of her wet core over and over again, from the bottom of her slit to the top, when he added his fingers to massage her clit, she cried out so sharply that he knew she was close, he rubbed harder with fingers as he latched onto her dripping side and suckled.

“Flip, you inside me now.” She begged.

“Not until you tell me that I’m the only one who will ever get to fuck you like this.”

“Fliip” she moaned trying to get him off the chair.

“Say it.”

“Only you.” She panted eyes widening as she watched him pull out his large, fully erect cock.

“Tell me more one more time Lola.”

“Only you Flip. Forever” she whispered as she watched him push himself into her until his whole length was inside her. Oh god, he was so thick, the feeling of her walls stretched so tightly made her almost want to cry with joy but then he started moving, leaning over her body until his lips found hers and she was lost to the world again.

He rammed into her over and over again and didn’t break the kiss once until he felt her coming around him, his head whipped back to watch her with awe, her eyes were glazed, lips mumbling, head dipped back, body tight, hands on his shoulders, her orgasm hit her like a wave and battered her, incoherent and completely lost she barely managed to float along with it as her body released all the tightly coiled tension and stress from the day.

He knew how tired she was and pushed himself straight back into her and pumped powerfully till he felt his own release nail him in the small of his back as he came in her. He buried his face in her neck and she wrapped her arms around his massive shoulders and stroked his hair as she moved for him, adding friction, maximizing his pleasure. He groaned as he emptied himself, the warmth of her embrace making him feel like he was floating.

* * *

Flip was thrilled, he asked Lola to go with him to the bar, it was a double treat for him because this was the first time he would spend time with her as his date outside the confines of someone’s house and they were going to get Landers for all the shit that he did. Every time he came close to Lola, Flip’s blood boiled but there wasn’t much he could do until now but tonight all that was going to change. Payback was definitely going to be a bitch when it came to him.

He watched Lola walk into the bar, her eyes scanned for him, he noticed how many other guys were eyeing her in a sweet cotton dress that showed off her long legs and resisted the urge to walk up to her and put his arms around her. Instead, he willed himself to remain calm and let her find him. When their eyes met, his full lips peeled back in genuine happiness.

The rest of the night blurred away in Lola’s mind as he Flip drove them home, she had a big test the next day and she needed to hit the sack but her body was wired with excitement, some of it from watching Landers get dragged away from the bar but also knowing that Flip was going to spend the night with her. Things had kind of slowed down ever since the case ended and she didn’t see him at work anymore.

“Hey I have to work on somethings before I hit the bed, is that okay?” he asked looking straight ahead as he drove through the dark roads.

She nodded, just happy to be around him.

Her clothes, books, and overnight accessories were all placed in a drawer in the bedroom she noted as she quickly brushed her teeth, took her birth control pill, and changed into a simple nightshirt.

“Go to bed babe? I know you have a big test tomorrow. I’ll be in as soon as I can” he told her as he walked out of his bedroom.

She fell onto the mattress, her head landing on the pillow with a muffled sound, she tossed and turned, all she could think about was Flip, his thick unruly hair, the long nose, the cute teeth, full lips, the wide shoulders, flat and hard pecs, powerful muscles that moved against her skin when he held her. She wanted his warmth. She wanted him.

She got out of the bed and tiptoed to the dining room and saw that he was hunched over some files on the dining table.  She felt instantly guilty, Flip never interrupted her studying or work no matter how long it took.  _Show his work some respect_  she told herself as she tiptoed back to the bed.

Time slowed to a standstill as she tossed around in the sheets more, sleep seemed like a distant dream, she got off the bed again and pretended to go to the bathroom and saw him still working away with concentration.

She came back and laid down, she contemplated turning the light on and revising her notes for the test and groaned. She wanted her Flip, she just wanted to be held by him, feel his warmth inside her.  _One more time, just check one more time, maybe he fell asleep at the table and you need to bring him to bed so that his back doesn’t hurt tomorrow. This is for Flip_  she told herself and padded back out slowly.

“If you come to check on me one more time instead of sleeping I am going to handcuff you to that bed.” His gruff voice cut through the darkness even before she reached the door of the dining room.  

Lola shivered in her tracks. Flip turned her on and induced orgasms that made her toes curl. But Detective Zimmerman? With the leather holsters, plaid flannel, dark eyes, and all the threats - Detective Zimmerman got her wet just by looking at her.

“You can try but first you have to catch me,” she told him in a serious voice as she stepped into the door frame of the dining room letting the light catch her legs as she leaned casually on the wood.

She stuck her tongue out at him just enough to ensnare him. He leaped off the chair in a fluid motion that only he could pull off, big muscles straining as he ran after her straight into the bedroom.  She squealed as he hoisted her over his shoulder and took her with him as he opened a drawer, a pair of new metal handcuffs rested among files, a handgun and boxes of ammo. He walked back to the bed hand fondling her soft ass as she wiggled. He flipped her onto the bed and straddled her hips. His weight pushing her into the mattress, his rough fingers closed around her wrist and drew her arm towards the headboard. Lola felt cold metal clang around the wrought iron headboard and looked up to see that he really did handcuff her to the headboard. She gasped as he turned the key and pocketed it.

He quickly got up from her and stood up next to the bed, he pretended to walk out and felt her legs wrap around his waist as he turned.

“Stay?” she breathed.

“Why?”

“He wants to” she whispered as she struggled to angle her face and brought her lips to his cock. Kissing it through the jeans. Flip’s bulge grew under her kisses and wet lips. She slowly worked to stand on her knees on the mattress, she kissed him right over his heart.

“I’m hoping he wants to as well.” He smiled in the darkness as his fingers lifted her nightgown off her skin, he touched every inch of her, soft breasts, smooth tummy, long legs, and her full ass. He splayed one large hand on her back as he pushed her down onto her elbows. She was on her knees and elbows now, she moaned his name.

His fingers dwelled into her liquid heat, rubbing her clit as she arched against him.

“Are you wet for me Lola?” she was dripping and he barely touched her.

“All this for me Babe?” he asked her as his fingers set a frantic pace, she took his name two, three times in a row.

He unzipped his pants and watched her shiver as she heard the sound of the zipper and filled her with one clean push. She hissed from the force and it slowed him a little, he peppered her back with kisses, trying not to move until she was comfortable. His hands reached around to cup her breast as the other squeezed her soft ass. Slowly she moved against him and that was all the ignition he needed. He kept her in place with hands as he put one foot on the bed and thrust into her, the glorious friction made his eyes roll back. Flip didn’t know how long he pumped his hips into her as his fingers massaged her clit, her moans filled the air and he knew he couldn’t stop, her hair was hanging down the side and was swinging as he reamed into her. Something in him came undone as he stopped and pulled out, he reached over her head and turned her wrist in the handcuff and flipped her over carefully. He needed to see her as he filled her up.

She whimpered as her back hit the mattress and Flip filled her with rock hard erection again. He cradled her body with his, she relished the feeling of him against her everywhere. The pace he set for them was grueling and it immediately snowballed into a build up for an orgasm that she knew she wouldn’t forget. It slammed into her, fast and powerful, she felt it rock her from her toes, thighs, her core, and her stomach all locked. She cried out for him, he knew immediately and answered with a kiss, soothing and easing her all while he did nothing to slow down the pace. Flip’s hands tightened on her skin and he started grunting low in his throat as he pushed himself into a release that had his knees going weak, he braced his weight onto his arms as he came, Lola always knew how to ride him when he got close, she took off, moving for both of them when he couldn’t anymore, her free hand roaming his body, lingering touches down his chest, her legs locked around his hips as she made his eyes roll back. He groaned as he slumped forward, landing on her. Too tired to move, no one talked for a while, comfortable silence filled the air as they caught their breath.  He reached out in the dark and easily undid the steel clasp that held her wrist she brought it to her chest and rubbed her skin where it stung from the constant friction and strain.

Even in the dark Flips fingers wrapped around hers and kissed the tender spots.

“Are you hurt?” she could hear the concern in his voice, she couldn’t see him but she could tell he was frowning he pulled her into his side, arms rubbing down the sides of her body.

She shook her head unable to find her voice.

“Good.”

She nuzzled into him, wrapping herself in his scent and warmth. His arms wrapped around her automatically, moving her closer to him.

“I love you Lola” the quiet proclamation stopped her. She froze and looked at him, eyes misty, she leaned up to kiss the tip of his nose.

“I love you too Flip” 

His mouth was still open from what he heard himself say but now that she said it too, he kissed her, unable to stop smiling as her lips met his. 


End file.
